leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
HS13
Celebi and Joy! (Japanese: もうひとつのセレビィ伝説 Yet Another Legend of Celebi) is the 13th Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station side story episode and the 11th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. It first aired in Japan on October 7, 2003, in the United Kingdom on July 27, 2005 and in the United States on August 12, 2006. Blurb Richie and Sparky are in the big city, where the nearest Pokémon Center is scheduled for demolition. Two Nurse Joys—a grandmother and granddaughter—are trying to stop the demolition crew, so Richie and his Pokémon step in to drive off the crew's Pokémon. The Nurse Joys tell him that this Pokémon Center opened 75 years ago, back when the area was a rural place where Celebi lived. That was the same day the elder Nurse Joy's friend, Nick, was lost in a landslide. That night, a Celebi appears before Richie and shows him a Celebi carving hidden in the Pokémon Center's furniture. Then Richie is surrounded by light, and the next thing he knows, he's in the middle of a forest! Richie hears a cry for help, and he rescues a young Joy from falling off a cliff. Joy leads him to the local Celebi shrine, where he's introduced to her friend Nick. Richie is in the past—and it's the day before the Pokémon Center first opened! Nick invites Richie to stay with him and his father for the night. They're traveling carpenters, and they'll leave tomorrow now that their work on the Center is complete. Nick is carving a Celebi statue for Joy but he won't stay for the Center opening and her birthday party, even after Richie tries to convince him to go. That night, in the middle of a storm, Joy goes missing and everyone in town is looking for her. Nick thinks she's in the forest, so he and Richie go to look for her. They find Joy unconscious, knocked out by a falling tree on her way to check the Celebi shrine. Lightning threatens to set fire to the shrine, and Nick is almost hit by lightning himself as he tries to stop the flames. But Celebi appears to protect him and Joy is so touched, she decides to become a nurse and stay at the Pokémon Center. The next day, Nick doesn't show up at the party, so Richie takes Joy's Ponyta and rides off to find him. Nick and his father are on a cart headed out of town, but Richie forces them to stop. He tells Nick to be brave and give the Celebi carving to Joy, so Nick and his father turn around just in time to avoid a deadly landslide. As Nick gives Joy his gift and admits his feelings for her—feelings that are mutual—Celebi whisks Richie back to the present. Now, the Pokémon Center is being restored, not demolished, and Nick is the town mayor. The concrete jungle has been replaced with a pleasant, tree-filled town, and Celebi even makes a special appearance before the townspeople. Plot Ritchie continues to pursue his goal to become a Pokémon Master, along with his trusty , Sparky. After traveling through a dense forest, an enormous city called Marion Town envelops them, and they stop to take in the sights and smells of urban life. Of course, it is a city, so their first smell of urban life is a cloud of truck exhaust. While searching for a place to rest, he comes across an older man polishing a pedestal of some kind. Inside that pedestal is a statue of the Mythical Pokémon . Ritchie asks the man where this town's Pokémon Center is, and he explains it's not far...that is, if it's still there. The city is planning to tear the Pokémon Center down! At the center, which appears to be an older style, an elderly Nurse Joy is standing with her arms spread out, refusing to let the workers pass. A younger Nurse Joy comes out, wondering why the demolition team is there when the demolition wasn't supposed to start until next week. The workers explain that the Mayor ordered that it had to be tore down today. Apparently, they're planning to build a modern Pokémon Center that needs to be done in time for the holidays, so this old building's got to go down. The Nurses still refuse to budge, so the workers send in their Pokémon, a , a , a , and a . However, a interrupts the proceedings, and Ritchie and Sparky are there, saying they shouldn't be attacking two Nurse Joys. So the workers decide to attack him instead, and send the Pokémon after him. Ritchie retaliates by sending out Rose, who uses Double Team to trick the enemy Pokémon into colliding with each other. Zippo and Sparky finish the job with a Flamethrower and a Thunderbolt. The workers and their Pokémon flee, saying "Wait until the mayor hears about this!" The Nurse Joys thank Ritchie, but he brushes it off, saying who really deserves thanks is the Pokémon. The Nurse Joys invite them inside for some delicious Pokémon food. As the camera zooms out to looking out a window from a building across the way, Celebi can be seen peeking out. Inside, the older Nurse Joy explains that she's about to retire, and she's leaving her granddaughter, the younger Nurse Joy, in charge. They explain that tomorrow is an important day; it's both Grandma Joy's birthday, and the / th anniversary of the Pokémon Center opening. They moan the fact that Marion Town has been growing into a city, and they don't want to leave room for an old Pokémon Center like this one. It wasn't always that way, though. Grandma Joy explains that it used to be a peaceful and quiet town. She even explains that Celebi used to live in the town before it was overtaken by skyscrapers and concrete. This revelation surprises Ritchie. Grandma Joy goes on to explain about Celebi, and how its presence indicates a harmony between humans and nature. Grandma Joy explains that she saw Celebi the day before the center opened 75 years ago. A day of joy and tragedy, because the day the center opened, there was a landslide that took a dear friend, Nick, away from them. She can only sigh, "If only he had come to my birthday party, he might still be alive with us." That night, Ritchie is talking about how this building is filled with memories, but if they tear it down, all those memories will just disappear. He wishes there was something he could do to help, but he doesn't think there is. Or at least, not until they're surprised by a bright green light which reveals Celebi! Ritchie is amazed, but Celebi flies to a dresser and points at a drawer. Sparky pulls the drawer out, and Celebi flies inside, coming out with a hidden drawer with a Celebi carving inside. Ritchie wonders what it was doing back there, but Celebi answers with another green glow... which leaves the Celebi carving dropping to the floor, and Ritchie and Sparky standing in a forest. Ritchie and Sparky are suddenly confused, but they suddenly hear someone calling for help. They find a young girl Joy hanging from a cliff, and manage to save her and pull her back up with some help from her Ponyta. Joy explains that she saw some flowers that she wanted to pick for Celebi when she fell. She explains that legends say that a Celebi lives in this forest, and she thinks it's true. To prove it, she shows them a Celebi Shrine that was put up in the forest a long time ago. A young boy named Nick is working on fixing the doors, but one of them falls off while he's showing off his work. Ritchie's attention, however, is on something else. That's the same Celebi statue he saw earlier, in the city! Nick grudgingly admits that when it comes to carpentry, he's still not nailing it. Joy calls him on the bad joke, and this is the first time Ritchie catches his name, and remember the photo Grandma Joy showed him earlier. While they're walking back, Joy comments on Ritchie's odd clothes, saying he must come from really far away. She wants to travel when she grows up, though her mother wants her to run the Pokémon Center. When Ritchie asks Nick, he explains that he helps his father. However, Sparky interrupts, pointing out the Pokémon Center ahead. It's still under construction, but almost finished. Joy heads in, hoping to see them at the party. Ritchie looks confused, but Nick explains that it's a two-in-one party: celebrating the opening of the center, and Joy's birthday. Ritchie suddenly realizes that everything he's seen today is tying in perfectly with what he's heard just earlier. Later that night during a thunderstorm, Nick's father is informed that Joy ran into the forest. As Ritchie and Nick head out to look for Joy, they find her unconscious near the shrine. As a fire starts near them, Celebi appears and protects them. The next day as Nick and his father leave, Ritchie remembers the Celebi carving that Nick left and rides a Ponyta after them (since this was the day that the landslide killed Nick and his father). Upon catching up to them, Ritchie shows Nick the Celebi carving and persuades him to return to give it to Joy. As Nick and his father head back to Marion town, the fatal landslide occurs behind Ritchie. Nick finally shows up to the party and gives Joy her gift. After that happens, Ritchie and Sparky are returned to the present. Upon arrival, Ritchie sees the same demolition crew and their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. At first, Ritchie thought they were going to demolish it, but they were restoring it. Ritchie then meets an elderly Nick who is the mayor of this town. Afterwards, Celebi makes itself known. What used to be an overcrowded and polluted city has been regressed to a normal city that still embraces Marion Town's old traditions to this day. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * Ritchie * Nurse Joy * * Nick's father (flashback) * Demolitioners * Joy's family * Townspeople Pokémon * (Ritchie's; Sparky) * (Ritchie's; Zippo) * (Ritchie's; Rose) * (Joy's) * (Nick's father's; flashback) * (demolitioners') * (demolitioners') * (demolitioners') * (demolitioners') * * Trivia * This episode aired between AG045 and AG046 in Japan. * Ritchie reads the title card of this episode. * Music from The Power of One is used when Ritchie talks to Sparky about the Pokémon Center's memories. * This episode's name is a pun on "pride and joy". Errors * As Ritchie and Sparky are looking at the Pokémon Center after returning from the past, part of Sparky's tail and left ear are missing. Dub edits * The dialog where Nurse Joy tells Ritchie about her grandmother's birthday and the anniversary of the Pokémon Center is the same in both versions, but the dubbed English version has Joy mentioning that the Pokémon Center first opened "75 years ago", while the original version has Joy stating that the Pokémon Center first opened "50 years ago". * After Ritchie and Sparky are taken to the past and the figurine falls to the floor, a nine-second shot of the empty guest room, followed by a shot of Ritchie and Sparky arriving at a green field, is removed from the dub. * The banter exchanged between Ritchie, Joy, and is different in the Japanese version. Instead of wanting to travel all around the , Joy says that she wants to be a nurse and will be starting her training in a year's time. Ritchie then asks Nick what his dream is, and Nick responds with "Well, I..." before getting interrupted by Sparky. In other languages |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= }} Category:Side-story episodes 12 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Hiroaki Nishimura Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes that feature time travel Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Celebrierte Freude es:EH13 fr:Pokémon Chronicles 21 ja:放送局第13話 zh:周刊宝可梦广播电台 第13集